Conventional cable covers available commercially comprise a single piece of material for covering cables, for example, hardware equipment cables, computer cables, printer cables, fax cables, etc., enclosed within the cable covers. While these cable covers cover and shield cables, these cable covers do not efficiently prevent tangling of a large number of cables of different lengths and do not allow flexibility of use, maintenance, and organization of the cables in a work area.
Moreover, conventional cable covers are configured to accommodate particular types of wires, cables, etc. These cable covers become unusable, for example, when wiring configurations in a work area change, thereby necessitating the use of new cable covers for the changed environment. When such cable covers are used for a prolonged period of time, they develop a tendency to attract static electricity charges from the cables or wires resulting in hazardous situations. Moreover, these cable covers do not provide a facility for inserting or removing cables at any location as per the needs of a user. Furthermore, when long cables are used, the conventional cable covers cannot accommodate and therefore cannot be used to cover cables over long distances.
Furthermore, cable covers are typically confined to ground surfaces or table surfaces on which they are disposed, without any facility for suspending, hanging, or providing easier access to the enclosed cables during cleaning or maintenance. These cable covers disallow management of the enclosed cables in a work area having multiple contours as they do not have a provision for shaping the cable covers into a shapeable turn around contoured edges of the work area, which leads to wear and tear of the cable covers and constriction of the enclosed cables enclosed in the cable covers which affects the workability of the enclosed cables.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a protective sheathing apparatus that covers multiple objects, for example, cables, of different lengths and prevents dust build up over the enclosed objects. Moreover, there is a need for a protective sheathing apparatus that provides easier accessibility of the enclosed objects of different lengths and allows efficient management and organization of the enclosed objects in any area. Furthermore, there is a need for a protective sheathing apparatus that can be attached to any support surface, for example, a wall, a board, a table surface, etc., during cleaning and maintenance, and that allows the protective sheathing apparatus to be maneuvered along contours of one or more support surfaces.